


Tower (A Darkiplier x Jacksepticeye Fanfiction)

by Nikki_Conlynn



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, Horror, M/M, antisepticeye, cool story bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Conlynn/pseuds/Nikki_Conlynn
Summary: Jack can't remember anything as he woke up in an unfamiliar place. He is known as just another prisoner among many. The castle is a place where no one has ever escaped. The only way to leave is by being killed by the Wardens and be given to the beast, who has never been seen by anyone. What worries Jack more is the fact that his given mark is more detailed than the others marks. Everyone thinks that the mark on his forearm will have him fall victim to the beast sooner than others. What does it all mean?This story is a Septiplier horror fanfiction based off of one of my favorite songs called "Tower" by Avatar. It's also partially based off of a fan made music video for the song. If you want to ruin a lot of the plot, watch the music video. I recommend listening to the song to get a feel for the story.





	1. Welcome Home

...I can't remember anything... Why is it so cold? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so bad?

My hand shot up to my head to somehow rub the pain away. Then I realized how bad my arm hurt as well.

Through the pain I squinted down at my arm. There was a large, intricate tattoo on the inside of my forearm, along with a metal bracelet.

What the hell happened to me?

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. The room reminded me of a patients room in an abandoned hospital, without the medical supplies. The bed I was lying on was uncomfortable, with no sheets. There was also a window with singed curtains, and the glass was broken.

I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed and went to look out the window...

All the buildings are burnt and collapsing. It's like I'm living in a post-apocalyptic world. But how could I have survived an apocalypse and ended up here? Where even is here?

I hear a noise from behind me, and turn to see what it is. I saw no one. The room was empty.

Then I see an arm from under the bed. There was a short, old man partially shaking, hiding. He put a finger to his mouth, silently shushing me.

My head snapped back to the doorway, hearing footsteps. In walked two men.

The man in the front wore a leather trench coat, his gray hair slightly thinning. The man behind him also wore a leather trench coat, as well as a leather gas mask and some sort of leather head gear.

I got really scared. Everything was being forced onto me so fast, all this new information, and I couldn't even remember my own name.

They walked up to me, the man in the front giving me an evil smirk.

"Have you seen 2146?" He calmly asked.

I glanced down at what the man behind him was holding. He had an over sized needle with a clear liquid halfway filing it.

"A little guy, -" he continued speaking, "-A bit chubby. Around 60, 65, 70." He held his hand up a little above his chin, also holding a notepad, "About this height?"

Unknowingly, I glance down to the man hiding under the bed. The leader notices my action, and tells the man behind him to check under the bed.

I couldn't move. I just watched them do whatever they were doing.

I jumped as the man shoved the needle straight through the mattress into the elder. He looked up at me as he was injected with the medication. The man proceeded to pick the unconscious elder up from under the bed and walked out of the room.

I stuttered, trying to say something. "Why?" Was all I could speak in my Irish accent, hearing my voice for seemingly the first time since forgetting.

The man just pursed his lips and smirked, leaving me in the room - leaving me with my scattered thoughts.

I finally regained my senses and went to the doorway, looking down the hallway where they were headed. It was all dirtied and old. I struggled not to get sick when I saw a dead body lying against the wall, dried blood coming from his mouth.

Glancing behind me I saw other heads peering out of their rooms.

The two men came walking back down the hall, and barged into another room. Everything was quiet for a moment.

Then a man wearing a white, porcelain mask came stumbling out of the room, with the needle sticking out of his back. He grasped at the wall as he fell to the floor.

"Cry! What are you doing to him?" A man yelled, pushing past me to get to the unconscious man with the mask. He gripped his shirt, and looked at the men who were coming out of the room. "You bastards, it can't be his time yet-!" The man with the gas mask kicked him in the gut, causing him to back away from the man supposedly named Cry.

He picked up Cry and walked off with him down the hallway, while the leader leaned against the door frame, looking down at the man who was kicked. He pursed his lips, and looked up to me. He gave me a wide smile and walked off.

The gates at the end of the hall slowly lowered and locked in place.

I'm trapped here. I'm never going to leave this place. It's like I'm going crazy. I don't remember anything about my past or how I got here. If I could remember something, I'd feel less crazy... Less alone.

I want to run somewhere. I want to run anywhere, as long as it's not here. I need someone to save me from this place. I never believed in a god, but if there is someone up there planning out my life story-

Why the hell did they put me here?


	2. Name

The hallway became quiet after the incident. I wanted someone to answer my questions, but I didn't know who to ask.

Not knowing who I was in general left me feeling lonely, like I was a wandering spirit.

Suddenly I heard a bell being rung in the distance. It was slow and consistent, unlike a fire alarm or an alarm clock. People started filing out of their rooms, heading down the hall. There was a gloominess in the atmosphere, as if they didn't want to go anywhere, but they had to.

I reached out to the nearest person passing me, grabbing their shoulder. "Where's everyone go-" he somewhat violently shrugged my hand off his shoulder, glaring at me. With his head he motioned in the direction everyone was heading, then walked away.

Should I follow? What if they're all just walking to their death? As if they're being forced to come to a mass murder or something, to lower the number of people in captivity? Of course that's just a worst case scenario...

Anywhere would be better than here I guess.

I decided to follow the mass of people. I looked at the people around me, and noticed how oddly well dressed we all were. Men were wearing button up shirts with slacks, and the very few women I've seen were wearing nice dresses. And no one had shoes, we were all barefoot.

They all had a tattoo on their forearm too, and they also wore a metal bracelet coded with a number. The only difference I noticed was that everyone else's tattoos were very simple, like a small symbol. My tattoo was more large and brightly colored.

We all walked down a dimly lit spiral staircase, seeing light at the bottom.

At the bottom I saw a large room with barely anything in it. There were large stained glass windows lighting the room with colored sunlight. The flooring was basic cement, cracked and broken at some spaces. In the middle of the room there was a large table filled with breakfast foods.

I was in the back of the line, waiting to get a plate of food. People started scattering around the room, sitting with whatever group they associated with.

No one was smiling, though I wish they were. I wanted to see people smile, but I don't know why, and I wouldn't know how to cheer them up. So I just looked down.

I got my food and looked around the room.

Where would I sit? I don't know anyone, and so far no one has seemed nice.

Then I heard a genuine laugh. I looked for the person who laughed. Maybe if there's a group of people who were kind of optimistic in here, I could talk with them, and not feel so gloomy. I did not like that feeling at all.

I saw a dirty blonde man with stubble smiling. He must have been the one who laughed. Though he looks like he's been crying, the fact that he's smiling makes me feel a bit better about walking over to that group of people.

"Hey. Can I eat with you guys?" I asked the group nervously.

The man with dirty blonde hair looks around at the group, then back at me. "Go ahead, sit." He tells me.

"So, uh, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Felix," he points at himself. "This is Ken," he pats the man next to him, who had brown hair and a thick beard. "That's Minx and Krism," he points over to the two girls, one with a purple strand of hair, the other with really tan skin.

He started to tear up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked Felix, concerned.

He looked up at me through his tears, "It's been a rough morning, sorry," he wiped his cheeks. "We lost one of our friends earlier."

That's right, he's the one who got kicked in the gut trying to help his masked friend. "I'm sorry that happened to you guys. This place is sick and twisted."

I was mad at how they were killing people. They had no right to kill innocent lives.

"Do you know why they do it?" I asked the group in general. They just shook their heads.

"Then do you know why we can't remember anything?" Ken looked over to me.

"We think they drugged us. They gave us something that would wipe out all our memories," he stated, "but me and Felix have somehow remembered our names."

"What about Minx and Krism?" I asked

Minx spoke up, "Actually, it's really weird... My tattoo says Minx in cursive, so I decided that it's probably my name or something."

"Mine is a little less cool I guess," Krism started, "My tattoo didn't have any words in it, and I could never remember my name, so I let Minx name me."

"What about you're name?" Ken asked me.

"Well, I can't remember a damned thing, but I haven't checked my tattoo much..." I turned my arm and showed everyone, inspecting it. They gasped at it.

"You're tattoo is so much... Bigger and much more colorful." Krism said, stunned. "The tower with the sunset is beautiful."

"The buildings around it are on fire... It's beautiful, but there might be a bigger meaning behind the art," Ken grabbed my arm and looked at the art.

"What if it means you're going to die sooner? Or maybe you mean something more to them? Maybe it means you're more valuable," Felix told me.

"I-I don't think this means anything, honestly. I'm just as normal as you four." I told them. "Anyway, my name? Should one of you just name me then?"

"Well, you're Irish accent and green hair reminds me of a..." Felix furrowed his eyebrows thinking, then his eyes popped, "-a Jack!" He smiles.

Jack... I actually like that name. It seems to fit me well. "Definitely not as cool as 'Krism' or 'Minx'," I say sarcastically, "but I like it." I smile back.

The bell rang again, causing everyone to stand up and start leaving.

"You'll sit with us for the other meals too, right Jack?" Ken asks me.

I start getting up and look at him, "Of coarse, you guys seem pretty cool." We exchange smiles, and then I leave for my room.

I make my way up the staircase and down the dirty hallway. The dead body still laying there, untouched.

I enter my room, and see a man sitting on my bed.

He looks up at me with dark eyes and smiles, "Hey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1102 words, dang! I had a hard time making this chapter work at first. I really don't like writing conversations and things similar to that. But anyway, hope you enjoyed. Nikki out homie slices. ✌


	3. Story Of The Beast

I jump as the man spoke up. His voice was deep, and his eyes remained emotionless as he looked at me through his glasses.

I hadn't seen him around the castle yet, and I know I would've remembered him if I had. The longer hair on the top of his head was bright red, and his eyes were a very dark brown. He also had many piercings all along his ears, and one on his nose and lip.

He also wasn't as dressed up as everyone else was. He wore a basic white tank top with black skinny jeans.

"You know, it's not polite to stare," he gets up off of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry, but who are you?" I manage to say to the intimidating man.

He sighs, taking a few steps towards me. "My name is Mark," he extends his hand to me, and I reluctantly shake it.

"I'm Jack," I reply. He doesn't let go of my hand right away, and he glances at the tattoo on my forearm. Realizing, I pull away.

"So, I guess I got confused and came to the wrong room," he goes back and sits on the bed. "I thought it seemed a little bit off from my own room." He smooths out the sheets that wrinkle around him.

"Hey, it's okay man. No big deal," I cross my arms and lean against the door frame.

He looks back up at me and examines me. His piercing look makes me nervous.

"I'm surprised," he gives me a half smile. "Everyone I've met wouldn't give me a second look, and if they did, it would be a disgusted look. You on the other hand seem much more... Inviting." 

The way he ended that was most likely meant to be a compliment, but it felt different. I felt like he meant that in a different way, but I'm not really sure.

"You haven't done anything to receive negativity from me, so of course I'd treat you with respect." I gave him a smile.

"Well thank you, it means a lot to me," he gets up once more and makes his way to the doorway. I stepped aside so he could walk through.

Right before he left, he turned to me and said, "I hope we can become good friends." Then he left.

I'm bad at reading emotions, but his are impossible to decipher. He seems genuine, but I can't tell half the time because of his emotionless facial expressions. I want to be his friend, but he is very intimidating, both physically and socially.

~Small time skip~

The loud bell rung for the third time that day, indicating it was time for dinner.

I made my way downstairs with the large group of people to the large room where they served our meals. I waited in line for food, looking for Mark in the crowd.

It seemed that Mark doesn't come eat here with everyone else. It didn't make sense. He'll end up starving without eating.

I continued on, getting my food and eating with my small group of friends.

"...Well I've never seen this guy," Ken says, "And I'm sure I would've by now. I've been here for a long time."

I had asked the group about Mark, but they knew nothing about him.

"Is he even a regular prisoner? Does he have a metal bracelet and a tattoo like us?" Felix asks.

I recall back to when I looked at him. "He had a lot of tattoos, all over his arms and shoulders, but I don't think I saw a metal bracelet..."

"That can't be possible. Every prisoner has to have a metal bracelet." Krism scrunches her eyebrows.

"Well, apparently not everyone." I say.

The bell rings, and everyone proceeds to throw out their trash and leave. I fall back a little, still trying to possibly find Mark.

After everyone is pretty much gone, I give up and head for the stairway.

As I leave the mess hall, someone pulls me aside by my arm, and I stumble right into them.

His chest was very muscular, and at this point my face began to flush.

Mark grabbed my shoulder and had me stand up straight. I'm glad it was a bit dark, hopefully it would hide my blush.

I mumbled an apology and greeted him.

"Hey Jack, are you busy at all?" He asked me.

"No, not since I've been imprisoned. Why?" I mentally face palmed at my response.

"I found this really cool place in the castle, and you need to come and see it too." He motions his head towards wherever he wanted to take me. "Come on."

I followed Mark up many flights of steps, and through some hidden doorways and cracks in the walls. I was amazed he could find his way back to wherever we were going.

Then we made it up the last staircase to a beautiful, wide open view from the top of a tower. I walked over to the stone barrier that prevents someone from falling off and took in the view.

The sun was setting, and the sky was filling with warm colors, with the dark blue night sky chasing it. The city below the sky was destroyed, burned to the ground.

"What happened to the world?" I asked Mark. "What caused it to burn to ashes?" I turned and looked at him as he came and stood beside me, looking out at the sky.

"I've heard stories about it..." He hesitated and sighed. "Supposedly there was a beast, some may call a dragon, that lived near here. He wasn't wanted, everyone hated him because of what he was."

"One day he saw something that he desperately wanted. No, he needed. But he knew he could never have it. He became jealous that everyone else in the world could have it except him. They could enjoy what he needed the most."

I thought for a moment. "What was it?"

He averted his gaze from the sky towards me. "...He thought it was love, but it was more of an obsession."

We both just looked at each other. An obsession? So whoever or whatever it was was a psychopath? 

"The beast went on a rampage," Mark continued his story, and I looked away, back towards the sky. "He thought if he couldn't have what he wanted, no one else would either. So he went and destroyed everything that he could get near. He ruined city after city, killing many people as he did."

I scratched the back of my neck, "where is the beast now? Was he ever stopped?"

Mark bit his lip ring, flipping it back and forth as he thought. "The beast wasn't stopped. He still lives around the castle." He turns and hops onto the stone barrier, sitting.

"Doesn't that put us in danger then?" I ask worriedly.

"No. Only certain people I've heard." He gives me a worried look. "I've heard that he actually eats people."

"Hasn't he killed everyone though?" I look back out in the darkness. No lights are seen in the city. Just a cold darkness. "Where does he get his food if he's killed them all?"

He looks down at the ground, "I believe that the wardens jobs are to kill the few people left here and feed them to the beast."

I quickly look at him with shock. "They can't do that! We're innocent people! Why can't the beast just leave us alone?" I start to tear up. "I don't want to die, Mark!"

As I start to sob, he pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry Jack, you'll be okay." I cry into his shoulder as he says soothing things to calm me down.

I wanted to believe his soothing words, but I couldn't. He didn't know whether or not I'd be okay, and neither did I. I know that I would end up dying here to the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note ~ 1321 words this time. I can't believe I can come up with that much content at 2 am. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I honestly loved writing this one. Nikki out homie slices ✌️


	4. Feelings

Somewhere along the way, I started to fall. My emotions were scrambled as I fell deeper. I didn't know how it happened. It could've been from the loneliness, or the excitement it brought into this dull captivity.

But I fell in love with Mark.

I had met him at the top of the tower the past two nights, each night he would tell me about life before the destruction the beast brought. He would tell me about all of his past memories. It made me wish that I could have my memories back, but I realized that I could create new ones with Mark.

I had questioned Mark about him not having a metal bracelet. His response was that he had survived the mass destruction of the beast. He came here as a hideaway. The wardens don't know of his existence, and he sneaks food from the mess hall whenever he finds that it's safe.

Now I'm planning on telling him how I feel tonight. I see no reason to hide it from him. I just hope that if he doesn't feel the same that he will still be my friend.

Losing him altogether would leave me completely empty.

"What are you daydreaming about, Jack?" Krism asks across from me while eating some kind of salad.

"Or is it a 'who'?" I blush as Ken teases me.

"Aw, come on guys, who could I be daydreaming about anyway? I don't talk to anyone else." I put my head down and continue eating my food.

"What about that guy you mentioned a few days ago? All tattoos and no bracelet?" Goddamn Felix and his good memory.

"Him? I forgot all about him," I lied to them. "I've just been thinking about how we haven't seen the wardens in such a long time. What's up with that?"

"I guess they just don't feel like killing right now, or maybe who they kill has to have been here for a certain amount of time," Minx comments. "I'm glad. It makes me feel a little bit more peaceful."

"Not me," Felix objects. "It makes me anxious, because that means at any moment they could kill someone. They've waited so long, so the time must be soon."

"Guys, let's just not think about it. Talking about it will just make us feel worse." Ken stops our conversation. "Stay positive, and we'll be fine."

The bell rings, indicating the end of lunch. I go straight to my room, hoping for the best.

~time skip~

Dinner felt like it was dragging on. Spending time with my friends is usually entertaining, but my mind has been racing about telling Mark how I feel.

When I could finally leave, I went quickly up to the tower. I had been getting better at remembering the way up, but the secret doors and cracks in the walls still confused me a bit.

Then I saw him. His red hair, tattoos, and all sitting on the stone barrier. He looked so perfect with the sunset behind him.

He looked up at me and half smiled. "Hey Jack." I smiled brightly back at him. The way he said my name even made my stomach flutter.

"Hey Mark." I went over and hopped up next to him.

We sat there for a minute. I was too nervous to speak up and tell him right away. I think he could tell something was bothering me.

"Listen, Jack. I have to tell yo-"

"IReallyLikeYouMark, PleaseDontHateMe." I jumble all my words together as I flush a dark red color, staring at the ground.

His head shoots up and looks at me. He looks at me for what seems like forever, when he grabs my chin and turns my head towards him. His lips land hard against mine, kissing me deeply, then pulling away.

I had no time to react to the kiss. My face remained in a shocked state.

"I would never hate you, Jack." He gives me a genuine smile, one I haven't seen before. "In fact, I love you."

I hug him tightly after he said that. I was so surprised that he actually feels the same way. "I-I love you too Mark.

"Is that what you were going to tell me before I interrupted you?" I ask as I pull away.

His eyes go wide for a moments, "y-yeah." He half smiles at me. "That's what I wanted to tell you." He holds my hand as we look at each other.

I closed the gap between us once more, kissing him with passion. Without warning, he shoves his tongue in, exploring my mouth.

As we sat there together, it started to become dark. I loved every moment of it. It was sappy and romantic, something I haven't felt in what seems like forever.

After a while, I had to leave him there and go to my room. I didn't want to leave him though. I wanted to stay there with him forever...


	5. Locked Away

My eyelids feel too heavy to open. I'm so tired and cold, and I feel sore. I must've slept on something wrong last night...

I groan as I sit up. I realize that I'm not in my room. I slept on a cold cement floor in a dark room.

I hear rattling as I move my arms. I've been chained up to the wall.

"H-Hello?" I start tearing up. I was too scared to scream. The one thing I didn't want to happen happened. I was alone again.

A door barely opened in front of me, letting in little light. Someone walked in and closed the door behind them.

I could hear their footsteps making their way to somewhere in the room, when they light a match. They light up about 15 candles, and that's when there was enough light to see who it was.

"Mark?" My eyes go wide. "Mark! How'd you find me? You've got to help me get out of here!" I hold out my chained wrists to him.

"No." He simply said as my face dropped.

"Fuck, Mark, this isn't funny. Unlock these and let me out." I say with uncertainty, unsure whether he's pranking me or being serious.

"Do you love me?" He asks with an emotionless face that I know too well.

I couldn't answer him. He was scaring me. I felt like a cornered puppy about to be beaten.

There was a loud smack in the room. A red hand print was left on my cheek.

"I asked you a fucking question, I expect you to answer." He sees the look of horror on my face and I start crying. "I don't like hurting you Sean, but you need to listen."

I sat there with tears in my eyes. Everything I ever thought about Mark was wrong. It was all a lie.

...Sean? Why'd he call me Sean? Has he mistaken me for someone else?

"W-Who's Sean?" I kept my voice low and looked away from him, afraid he'd snap at me again.

Mark stood there for a minute and just looked at me. He furrowed his eyebrows and finally threw his arms up.

"Hell, I don't feel like explaining," He dug in his pocket for something and pulled out a shiny object I couldn't see well in the dim light.

There was a dull pain in my bicep and I gasped in pain. He injected me with something and then put the needle back in his pocket.

"Shh, it's okay," Mark tried to be soothing. He awkwardly sat down and held me in his arms. "I love you, Sean. I always have." As it became quiet in the room, he began to hum a lullaby.

I wanted him to let go of me, but my body felt weak. I wanted to leave this room and be unchained. Mark has gone crazy.

My vision started going blurry and I felt immensely tired. As he started to sing the words of the lullaby, I felt like taking a nap would be nice. Of coarse I had no choice whether or not I took the nap.

As I drifted off, my head began hurting.

Memories started flowing back into my mind.


	6. Insanity

"Fuck."

It was all I could mutter as tears streaked my face. I was all alone in an alley way during the middle of the day, yet never has it seemed so dark.

I didn't mean it. I never do. I always know what I'm doing when I'm doing it, but I can never stop. I know all too well the morbid thoughts running through my head, but I never push them away. I somehow can't.

I grit my teeth at the nagging thoughts. "I'm not bad!" I slam my fist into the brick wall behind me.

"I didn't mean it," my hands stay balled up into fists as the anger and depression surge through me. "It wasn't even me..."

My voice stayed low as I muttered things to myself, trying to convince myself that I wasn't really bad.

But I knew I really wasn't. Anger wasn't something I'd ever advocate. There is something seriously wrong with me. The voice in my head isn't my own.

It would push me to do outlandish things that regular ole' Mark wouldn't do. And when I'd refuse...

Well, that's just it. I'm not allowed to refuse.

I never wanted to cover my body with all these tattoos, especially all in one session. When I had regained my consciousness the next day, my body was sore and bloodied from my neck to my feet.

I also never wanted to dye my hair all these wacky colors. I didn't like the way it looked when I saw it on others, but this thing in my head thought otherwise I suppose.

Most importantly, I would never be violent towards anyone unless it's for self defense. Now, I can't control the urges that push me to be violent. But it's never gone this far.

Thank god I don't remember what I did in between when I passed out and woke up, but what I witnessed when I woke up wasn't something I ever wanted to see or be responsible for.

Last night the thing in my head was relentless with it's thoughts. I had gotten sick of it, I couldn't get any sleep. I headed to a local bar to drink away the thoughts and even my consciousness. I didn't really think about the consequences, which I really should've.

I had unknowingly taken a seat next to a real jerk, who was insulting my appearance and my choice of alcohol, calling me a 'lightweight pussy'. I refused to fight back, which resulted in my blackout. I couldn't control my body at all. I was alone with my own thoughts in my head.

I honestly hoped that I wouldn't wake up after that, that the man had enough strength to take it on. I somehow knew that if I didn't end up dead tonight...

When my vision came back to me nauseatingly quick, I was towering over the mans dead body.

I ran so fast. I didn't want to be associated with murder. Warm-hearted Mark, the killer.

Ever since the event yesterday, I've been sitting here, crying, pushing the monster inside me away.

Somewhere in between the demon inside me plotting murder and me plotting suicide, a man and a woman had come to see what insanity I had been incoherently muttering.

"Ehm," the man clears his throat a few feet away to grab my attention. The woman stands behind him a bit further away, most likely because of my intimidating appearance and the fact that I probably look crazy right now.

"Sir, are you okay?" The innocence in the evidently Irish man was very clear. Almost childlike.

I kept my head down, trying not to look at them. "I'm fine," the words slip off my tongue so easily, yet they're so untrue.

"Are you sure? Do you need any help?" God this kid is going to get killed one day if he does this to everyone he sees crying in the street that look like me.

I finally look up at the two. "Look, I'm fine. Got it?" I try to write them off. I don't want to be rude to them, but I don't want them getting involved with my nonsense.

He slowly walks up to me like I'm a wild animal, cowering away from him, and sets some money in front of me. "Here, you might need it."

"You don't have to give me any money. I'm fine." I say to the man who I now realized has a green tuff of hair on top his head, probably supporting his Irish culture in a way.

He gives me a sad smile, "You're crying in an alley..." he awkwardly pats my shoulder then stands up. "I hope things start getting better for you," he puts his hands in his pockets.

My eyes start to tear up, but I keep them down, and return his sad smile. "I'm Mark." I tell him without knowing what else to say.

"Sean," he replies, "and that's my girlfriend, Signe." She waves to me from where she stands, probably still too nervous to approach me.

He moves over to her and they hold hands and he gives me a wave before walking away.

I picked up the money and put it in my pocket, not letting it go to waste.

The voice had left without me realizing it when I had been talking to Sean. But, of course, it had to come back. It was a low mumbling in my head that continued for a few minutes before it spoke up loudly.

I don't like to share...


	7. The Horror Inside

All the colors faded into white. So many things being done at once, it felt like someone was playing a very long movie at 100x the speed. Only I could feel the emotions that took place in every scene. I knew how the main character was feeling and what he was thinking.

I woke up shaking and crying. Only it was uncontrollable, like I was having a panic attack. I could barely open my eyes. I tried to calm myself down and try to grasp all the information I was just given, but I was unsuccessful.

A good 10 minutes later, I had calmed down enough to realize that I was in the same dark room as before, and it hadn't just been a nightmare. I was still chained to the walls, and it was too dark to see.

After I stopped my sniffling, I heard a kind of scratching noise. I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly what it sounded like though. It was kind of sounded like when you take a rock and try to draw with it on cement.

I tried to focus my vision enough to see what was making that sound, when it suddenly stopped. There was a clink, some footsteps, and the lighting of a match. After lighting some candles, it looked a lot like Mark, only something was off.

Assuming he was Mark, he walked back over to the spot he was in previously, sat down with his legs crossed, and picked up a chisel.

That's when I realized what he was doing.

I looked at the stone walls that were illuminated by the candlelight. Each small stone had my name carved into it at least twice.

Sean, Sean, Sean. Each stone repeatedly had my name on it.

I whimpered at the psychotic gesture, which resulted in 'Mark' turning his head around to look at me. But what looked at me wasn't Mark. It couldn't have been.

His eyes were black. In the dark room, it seemed like he didn't have eyes in his head at all. It also looked like he hadn't eaten in days. His cheeks were starting to sink into his skull, and with him being shirtless, I could see his ribs. It was as if a real life creepy pasta character was staring back at me.

He smiled widely at me with his pointy, yellowed teeth. "What do you think? Like the redecorating I've done?" He twists his body over and starts crawling over to me. I'm honestly horrified.

He grabs both sides of my face, gently rubbing. "You've been asleep for so long, Sean, I was beginning to think you died." His thumb runs across my bottom lip, pushing it down. "We wouldn't want that..."

I yank my face away from his grip, sick to my stomach. But it was no use. He violently grabbed my hair and yanked my head back to look at his snarling face.

"Don't fucking do that," he yanks my hair again, making me whimper in pain. "You could've hit your head on the wall behind you. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"W-why, Mark? What do y-you want with me?" I stuttered in fear. "If you're gunna kill me, do it already!" I yelled at him, crying.

He narrowed his eyes at me, looking at me. The he shoved me back against the wall that was behind me.

He came in closer to me, his mouth close to my neck. "I don't want to kill you." His breath against my neck made me shudder. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you, Sean," I shuddered again, only at the drastic change of his features. He looked the same way he did the day I first saw him.

A memory I had regained. Him, in an alley. He had tears on his cheeks, just like at this moment. Same Mark.

I began to freak out on the inside. I had no idea what was happening. He had leaned back in, and he softly bit my neck. I moaned at the intimate contact.

My head was a mess, as he continued to kiss, bite, and suck on my neck. Just 2 minutes ago it was a total horror show, now I'm almost enjoying the monsters touch.

That is until he bit down hard, making me cry out in pain, his one hand finding its way around my neck. His other hand traveled under my shirt scratching my back and side, surely leaving a trail of bloody scratch marks.

My chained arms shot up to grab his arms. Luckily there was enough slack for me to do so. I shoved and kicked him away, hoping there wouldn't be any backlash.

"...Did it...?" He questioned himself.

"Can you just leave me alone!" I screamed at him. His eyes widened at my sudden outburst. "I don't want to be hurt anymore..." I quietly sobbed.

Mark slammed his fist into the wall, making me jump. "Stop being so fucking innocent." He hissed at me. "Come on!" He yelled. "You're not really like that. You can't be. You're spineless. Weak. If anything, I need to hurt you more," he spat. "And you need to let it out."

He growled as he left, leaving me alone again. Only this time, I have so many things to think about, so many memories to sort through.

I need to remember more about why this is happening, and who Mark really is.


	8. Escape?

The faint ringing of the bell. It reminded me that I wasn't dead. Three times a day I'd hear the sound. It mocks me. I don't want to be alive anymore. It's been about 5 days, and I'm still laying here. He hasn't come back since then. Since he did those things to me.

My wrists and ankles were hurting from being tied up, and I'm cold from not having any clothes on. So cold... I'd give anything just to feel warm. I'd give anything to eat something. To drink something. 

I have to get out of here. I'm done with being abused and left here. 

And that's when I saw the three lit candles. "Is it possible to burn through rope?" I asked myself out loud. It's worth a shot.

I wiggle over to where the candles sat and work my way into a sitting position. "I'm probably going to get burned," I cringed as my tied up wrists hover over one of the candles, not close enough to burn through yet.

I lowered my arms so the flame was up against the rope. I tried to pull my wrists apart so I wouldn't be burned as bad.

After what seemed like a good hour, the rope looked thin enough to snap apart. I yanked my arms in opposite directions and the rope came apart. I rubbed my wrists, feeling so much more free. Then I proceeded to untie my ankles.

I stood up feeling a little wobbly. "Where can I go now though?" I dragged out my words wondering what I should do now. 

One thing I know is that I need to stay away from Mark and the wardens. I can't get caught.

I grabbed my scattered clothing that were just thrown around. The shirt had some buttons missing and was slightly ripped, but other than that everything was okay to wear. 

Then I headed out the door and didn't recognize where I was. It was a tunnel with torches lining the walls. It was freaky, and there were no other doors nearby, so I had to be quick getting out of here. I would have nowhere to hide if I get caught.

I started running down the hall, trying to make my steps light as to not make much sound. Then I come to a beaten up wooden door with my name carved all over it. Shivers go up my spine in horror as I push past the door. 

It was a bedroom. It was a little dusty and broken, but it didn't seem as bad as everything else here. In fact, it seemed to good to be true. A huge bed with its own drapes, beautiful paintings hung all around, a nicely kept bookshelf, and a desk beside it.

Not wasting any time, I flopped onto the bed, taking in the softness. I wrapped myself in the covers, trying to get warmer. Then I saw the dresser in the corner.

There might be some warmer clothes and some socks, I smiled as I thought.

I hugged the comforter around me as I got up and walked over to the dresser. I opened the top drawer and found a black jacket, which I hastily threw on. However, I couldn't find any socks. 

But I saw something shine under a few pieces of clothing. I picked up the large glass medicine bottle and inspected it.

There's no label...

I find that there are many bottle in the drawer that are filled with the same clear liquid. "This must be what they drugged us with..." I concluded. I then put a bottle in my pocket. 

"You never know," I told myself as I walked over to the small, old bookshelf. Many random journals and books lined the shelves. Many of the books had a Gothic looking cover, and the journals were worn out leather.

I started to grab the journals, hoping to find some written entries on what's happening.

I laid the journals on the bed and sat down. Randomly I selected one and opened it up, anxious to see what was written. I leafed through the writing and was confused.

It's all the same writing, but it's a conversation between two people... I thought, furrowing my eyebrows. 

Back and forth, they wrote to each other. One of them was going on saying that they'd protect the other, while the other was just apprehensive.

It was like a good book. The dialogue was amazing. Then the apprehensive one wrote; I will not let you keep doing this. I don't want you anymore. You think you're protecting me? You're ruining me. You won't come back, I won't let you!

Damn, what a drastic change in attitude. The other persons just trying to help. Maybe they were being overly protective or jealous? I don't know. But jeez, if this is between a couple, that's a little harsh.

I set the journal down, deciding that's enough of that. I decided to pick up another journal, hoping there'd be something pertaining to my situation.

It was another conversation between the same people, with the same handwriting. 

(Authors Note; 1 and 2 are the different people speaking to each other)

1\. You can't really ever get rid of me. I'm a part of your life. It's just how it is.

2\. One day you'll be gone for good. I won't ever have to talk to you again, and I won't have to deal with you.

1\. You'll regret saying that.

Okay, so one of them were being abused? That's probably it. I wonder what happened after this entry, it seems like the last entry that was written.

But none of this information helps me. All it did was give me some entertainment. 

Honestly, I shouldn't stay here long though. The medicine in the drawer means that either Mark or the Wardens come here. 

With that, I got up and put away the journals. "I don't even know where I am going," I said aloud, walking over to the door.

"I hope I can find something that can help me, or even find a way out," I put a hand on the door leading out of the bedroom and open it. 

But hope is a prison, isn't it?


	9. Nature Heals

Death and nature mix well. It happens constantly throughout life. It's how time moves on. As I pushed the door open the smell of dead nature was present. An odd description, but that's how I'd describe it.

There was a huge greenhouse, the walls and ceiling made of glass. Some pieces were broken, no one bothering to fix it. Dead trees wrapped their way around the walls, letting in broken streams of sunlight. Oddly, some of the flowers weren't dead, but others didn't have the same luck.

"This must be the most beautiful room in the castle," I grinned as stepped inside, closing the door behind me. 

I roamed around the rows of potted flowers and herbs, lightly touching the petals of the flowers who were still living.

Then one flower caught my eye. I quickly walked over the where it was planted in the ground, and crouched down to see.

"A red and gold dahlia... My favorite kind of flower," I remembered, admiring the flower. There were golden pebbles scattered around the flower, which only enhanced the gold in the flower.

I was tempted to pick it, but decided against the idea. I didn't want to kill the flower. Besides, it seemed like it was thriving on its own anyway.

I stood and looked away, noticing a tree that wasn't dead like the others. I walked over to it and examined it, seeing that it was a pear tree.

I gasped and quickly went to pick a pear. "How is anything living here?" I asked myself, taking a bite of the pear. "This is awesome!" I smiled, enjoying my finds.

It was all short lived though when I heard a door being shoved open. Acting quickly, I ducked behind a row of elevated potted plants. 

Pairs of footsteps filled the greenhouse, and soon I heard another door open. I peered over where I hid, catching a glimpse of the Wardens, going into the room I just came from.

"Oh shit," I whispered when I thought it was safe to speak. "I've gotta get out of here."

I grabbed a few extra pears, and sneakily hid behind the plants again. I didn't know if they were going down into the dungeon to check on me, or in the next room to grab more medication. They have never checked on me before...

Either way I had to leave quickly and quietly.

I stealth walked my way over to the door they entered through, stuffing the pears into my pockets. 

As I grabbed the handle to the door, I began to hear footsteps again. I quickly shoved the door open and started running.


	10. The Chase

"Go get him!" I heard the lead warden bark as I jolted through the door. I had to lose them, and make sure I was safe. I just needed a minute to catch my bearings.

I sprinted up a staircase, hoping I'd find something familiar to help guide where I was going.

Then I came to what seemed to be the main hall of the castle. It was a wide open area with the pillars holding the roof up withering away. I saw a door at the opposite side of the large room and ran to it, having no time to wait around.

I could hear the echoing of their steps not to far behind me as I pushed myself to hopefully go faster than they were.

When I reached the door, I slammed it behind me, and kept running.

The hall I had entered, to my luck, had many doors that I could enter. So I chose the closest door and threw it open and tried to close it gently behind me while being quick about it.

I had to quickly decide whether I was going to hold the door shut and make it seem as if it was locked, or run further into room.

I decided to hold the door shut.

I waited a few seconds until I heard a commotion outside of the door. I felt anxious, waiting to see if they'd try to open this door.

Then it started to shake, and I tried my best to keep it shut. After a few seconds of one of them trying to open the door, it stopped shaking, and I heard footsteps start walking away.

I didn't expect a loud slam against the door. I jumped where I stood, and started to run away, knowing that they were about to kick down the door.

As I started to run, I began to realized where I was. It was near where I'd have to go to get to the tower. I decided to make my way up to the tower, knowing that the wardens would probably think I'd try to make my way to my room. When I found the first hidden crack that led the way, I had never moved quicker to get somewhere.

I stayed behind the crack where it was dark enough as to where I wouldn't be seen. I slightly jumped when they quickly walked past where I hid, and waited to see if they'd come back.

When they didn't come back after a few minutes, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I had to rest for a few minutes, so I made my way a bit further into the path and laid myself down to nap.


	11. Stalled Engine

"...Do you believe in an afterlife, Sean?" 

I snapped out of my stare and looked up to Mark. We had gone out to eat to hang out for a little while, and after eating in silence for some time I had started to zone out.

"Oh, that's a random question," I say puzzled. "Why are you worrying about that?"

"Just wondering I guess," He lowered his head and went back to eating. "I wanted to know what you thought about that stuff."

I thought for a moment about how I felt about the subject. "I honestly don't know," I replied. "There's no way to know exactly what happens after you die."

He looked up to me with concern in his eyes. "What if there's a Heaven and a Hell, and everything you do affects where you end up?"

"Well," I start, "What if everything you do on Earth doesn't matter at all? That when you die, it's just over. Just black."

"I think that would be better than worrying about a Hell."

Why would Mark be worrying about this though? He was such a nice guy, and he was so young. He shouldn't be thinking about death, let alone worry about it.

I heard a little jingle ring through the small diner as the door opened and Signe walked in. I gave her a small wave as she walked over to our table. 

"Hey you guys," She smiled at us, "I'm sorry it took me so long Sean, I was having car problems."

"Oh? The car is acting up again?" I asked her concerned.

"Well, I managed to make it here, but it ended up breaking down right as I pulled in," She pointed to the door, "Can you come take a look and see if there's an easy fix?" 

"Yeah, I guess it's time to go anyway," I looked over to Mark, "Guess I'll see you some other time then," I gave him a warm smile.

"Ah, okay then. Well if you can't get it to start, come back and get me and I'll come out and help," He offered, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"Will do," I got up out of the booth, "See ya Mark."

"Bye," He gave a small wave to the both of us as we exited the diner.

Mark's POV

I watched the couple leave as I sipped on my coffee.

I was proud of how well I was holding myself back. For once I was in control. 

I knew Sean didn't know much about cars, so I was getting ready to go and help them out.

I stood up and grabbed the bill off of the table and made my way over to the counter. She rung up the bill as I pulled out my wallet and began pulling out the amount I needed.

There was a loud gun shot, causing me to jump and drop what I was holding.

"Oh my god," I mumbled, trying to regain my senses. I started grabbing what I had dropped and practically threw enough money on the counter, stuffing the rest in my back pocket.

I ran to the front door and swung it open, bumping into a bloodied Sean. 

"O-Oh my god, Sean! What happened?" I yelled at him as he held on to me. 

"Mark! S-She w-was shot!" He sobbed. "She's dead!"

"Who shot her?" I quickly asked him, preparing myself to go after what after the murderer if they were still outside.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes, tears streaming down his face. His mouth was open, but no words were coming out. 

I hadn't known the pair for too long. I became there friend no more than a few months ago. I shouldn't be the one comforting Sean at the moment, someone else who cares about him more should be. Someone who he cares about more.

He didn't know much about me, and I didn't know much about him, but the blood on his shirt and face made me upset. He reminded me of myself, and I wished that he didn't. I would never want anyone, let alone Sean, to experience the things I have. Being a monster. 

Then I realized the situation I would be putting him in by being with him. He would experience these things all the time. I set myself up for heart-break by developing a crush on the man in front of me. It took a tragedy in his life for me to realize that I can't be around him anymore. 

He helped me put my life back together. He helped me find a job, a cheap apartment, and gave me friendship. He was everything I could ask for. 

He grabbed onto me again and started to cry harder as I wrapped my arms around him. "...I'm so sorry." I tried to comfort him. After everything he's done, I felt so bad for having to leave him behind, especially after the death of his girlfriend. But if he were to be around me more, he would experience more things like this.

But for now, I'll hold on to him... Just for a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

As I started to wake up, I couldn't quite comprehend that I wasn't still dreaming anymore. I struggled to sit up, shaking from the dream. I wish I could call it a dream, but I knew it was a memory. I wish it wasn't a real memory.

I sat there replaying the memory. I must've sat there for an hour, trying to slow my heart down. "She's dead..." My eyes widened, "I remember."

I didn't feel well-rested and I felt sick. That one memory sparked all the other memories similar to it, each memory being more sickening than the last. I couldn't stop myself from vomiting next to where I sat, though there was barely anything to bring up.

When my stomach stopped convulsing, I started to cry. I brought my knees up to my chest and backed myself up against the wall. I waited for the memories to stop flooding my mind. 

They had finally stopped after what seemed like forever, and I started to process the last memory.

"Oh my god," I gasped as I shakily stood up and started to make my way up to the top of the tower. My stomach was threatening to convulse again. As I reached the top, I kept my head down, not wanting to directly look up to what might be there. I peeked up and saw what I had remembered.

Shivers went through my body as I saw Mark's mangled body. It was gruesome, his neck being cut open and his intestines spilling out as if someone shoved their hand into his skin and violently pulled them out. No, not as if... That is what happened. Blood was smeared all around him, making some kind of symbol.

I trembled as I hesitantly looked down at my hands, dried blood was all over them. "It came back... I killed him," I dropped down to the floor and sat there, tears in my eyes. I clenched my jaw as I speak, "It's all my fault."

After a minute, I brought myself to stand back up and walk over to the edge. I looked at the city, at all the destruction I had caused. 

I knew what I had done now. I killed Signe. I killed Mark. I knew what was waiting in the castle wasn't pretty either. The people I knew from the mess hall were dead too, I remember killing them last night.

It came back to haunt me. This thing in my head told me it would, but I didn't believe it. I thought I had complete control all this time, since it hadn't come back in such a long time, but it in reality it was always there. I just never remembered doing any of it.

It was in that journal I read, that was my old journal.

I pinned Mark as the monster all this time, but I was the monster. I was the reason this happened...

~

My vision was blurry, but it was slowly coming back. The ceiling was moving above me and I could hear others talking. I was being carried by two people. My head lulled to the side and saw a scary looking red-headed man walking behind us. I was too weak to try to get out of their grasp, but he noticed me starting to wake up. 

"Give'em another dose," he told one of the men. A sharp pain in my side followed his order. "We're doing something good boys." He smiled to them, "A chaotic good, a lawful evil."

I tried to look up to the men that were carrying me and noticed who they were. They were known as sadists, taking pleasure in the pain of others. After all of my destruction to the city, they took the chance to make a game out of it. It was their twisted version of hide and seek. They would go around the city looking for survivors and take pleasure in slowly killing them. 

The man behind me did not seem to fit the description as one of the sadists, though he looked so familiar. 

Oh yeah, that's Mark. What is he doing here with these people though? Wait, where even am I? 

I started to slowly fall back into unconsciousness, my thoughts fading away as well as my memories.

~

He brought me here. He tried to keep me under control, though he had to fight the same thing I have to. He tried to do this to redeem himself. A chaotic good. 

He should've known that you can't control that thing. He ended up killing so many innocent people, he didn't know what he was doing. Who knows what he did with the bodies. What a sickening thought.

What is left of this life? It's all gone. Destruction can lead to creation, but what if there's nothing left to create with?

I laid my head down on the stone, not wanting to cry anymore. I just wanted to think for awhile.

It was ended abruptly though as a pair of hand held my shoulders held me down as a needle was shoved into my back. I yell out in surprise and pain, unable to move. 

When my muscles stopped tensing up I was let go of. With barely enough energy to move I flipped over into a slouched sitting position and saw the three sadists standing there, waiting for me to pass out.

The leader gave me his last evil smile as my vision went blurry. The man with the leather mask leaned down and threw me over his shoulder. 

I was scared for what they were going to do to me. I wanted to die, yet I wasn't ready to. I guess no one is ever ready to die. 

I looked over to Mark's dead body, one tear starting to fall down my face. "I-I'm Sor-ry," I struggled to choke out.

As the man held my numb body, I had a chance to remember one more thing; a kiss I had with Mark, before any of this chaos. The way he was so passionate, I wish I could get it back. I wish neither of us were ever plagued with this curse. We would've been so happy. 

Suddenly I was weightless and the wind was whipping around my body. I was thrown off of the tower, and I shut my eyes, knowing that I was going to hit the ground. This was my punishment for what I've done in the world, and I deserved it. 

As I said my last apology for everything I've done, I was engulfed in darkness.

~

"Born a saint, but with every sin I still wanna be holy..."

FIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN ~ Yup, it's done, with an AntiSepticEye twist. The last line is from "In The End" by Black Veil Brides, which is also the title. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading :) Nikki Out Homie Slices

**Author's Note:**

> Compared to other Fanfiction writing styles, I think mine is really odd. Idk how you will like it, but I somewhat enjoyed writing this. I was really inspired by a fan made music video for the song Tower by Avatar, so I give a lot of credit to the makers of that on YouTube. I don't recommend watching it unless you want to spoil the whole plot. Anyways, love ya's.
> 
> Nikki out homie slices ✌️
> 
> (Update; 10/11/2016) I'm posting this to Archive of Our Own! This is all new to me so please excuse my mistakes. This book was imported from my Wattpad account. On there I go under the same username if ya wanna find it. @Nikki_Conlynn


End file.
